


она ограбит банк, но прежде - твоё сердце

by larasorna



Category: The End Of The Fucking World (TV), Wayne (TV 2019)
Genre: Ass-Kicking, F/M, alyssa is a trouble, and wayne loves it, perfect duo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larasorna/pseuds/larasorna
Summary: Местные схватились за сердце, увидев тех вместе.





	она ограбит банк, но прежде - твоё сердце

— Есть двадцатка. Будь моим мальчиком для битья.

Ее грубый голос вовсе не предлагает или просит. Она приказывает.

Она поджимает губы, контур которых усыпан множеством веснушек, и выгибает бровь, ожидая его реакцию. На ней грубые армейские ботинки, которые верно служат и в дождь, и в снег. Они, вероятно, переживут и его лицо, если он согласится. Но двадцатка есть двадцатка.

— Идет, — кивает парень.

***

 

Уэйн не знал ее имени. Не потому что не заморачивался над тем дабы узнать имя одноклассницы, а потому что он в школе вообще редко появлялся чтобы знать кого-то кроме директора, в кабинет которого он часто заглядывал, когда все же решался посетить храм знаний. Но видел он ее частенько. Вот однажды он наблюдал за тем как она избивала местного мудака в школьной столовке. В ее руках пластиковый поднос выглядел воистину устрашающе. Или, например, когда она стащила металлоискатель у несчастного старика чтобы поживиться золотишком местного пляжа.

Он не следил за ней, вовсе нет. Но, что-то определенно сводило их вместе. Уэйн был не особо начитанным, а потому дать конкретный ответ не мог.

В его глазах она легко шагала по старой не залатанной дороге — светлые волосы откинуты назад, а ветер развивал ее платье, которое прижималось к телу, очерчивая силуэт ее бедер. Но другие отчего-то переходили дорогу и опускали глаза, стараясь не смотреть на нее. Так вот какой он, должно быть, производит эффект на остальных.

***

 

— Было больно? — Интересуется она, махая ногами перед собой. На ее ботинках кровь и грязь.

— Не особо, — откашлявшись отвечает Уэйн. По лицу размазана кровь, из носа течет, и он надеется, что его внутренности целы.

— Не особо? — Она поворачивается к нему, упирая руки в бока. Лицо нахмурилось, и она старается понять обманывает ли он. Но, прочитать эмоции сложно, учитывая его опухшее веко.

— Очень больно, — быстро проговаривает он. Уэйн тяжело выдыхает, когда видит, как та расслабляется.

Правда была в том, что, пожалуй, ему стоит ценить себя больше. Не позволять себя избивать. Ну или, на худой конец, запрашивать больше чем двадцатку.

— У тебя много денег, что ты выбрасываешь их вот так на ветер? — Уэйн подставляет лицо такому редкому в этих краях солнцу, пока они сидят на лавке.

— Типо того, — она пожала плечами, — предки дают деньги каждый месяц, но на все, что мне нужно я уже скопила пять сотен баксов, так что остается развлекаться.

— И чего же ты хочешь?

— Революцию, — спокойно ответила девушка.

Уэйн усмехнулся, проигнорировав боль.

— Сомневаюсь, что этого достаточно.

— Революция стоит пятьсот долларов, ты разве не знал?

— Это тебе местные леваки сказали?

— Неа, — протянула она, накручивая прядь на указательный палец. Ей становилось скучно. — Скорее ценники на AR-15 от Смит и Вессокс.

— Мне стоит сообщить администрации? — Уэйн был уверен, что несколько дней назад ему вручили листовку-памятку о том «как действовать если в вашей школе слышны выстрелы».

— А ты разве не слышал, что делают со стукачами?

Чудное вышло утро. Проснувшись, Уэйн вряд ли мог предположить, что он согласится на то чтобы девчонка избила его за деньги. И, он уж точно не предполагал, что она, приблизившись к его лицу и положив руки на его ноги, решит лизнуть его. В прямом смысле.

Отстранившись, она причмокнула губами и клацнула языком, пытаясь понять свои ощущения. Она пробовала его кровь на вкус. Эта девчонка не лезла с поцелуями, но то, что она сделала было охренеть как странно. Ему, кажется, понравилось.  
Заметив его зависшее состояние, она щелкнула пальцами перед его носом:

— Эй, я надеюсь ты не из этих хлюпиков, которые орут о личном пространстве и прочем говне?

Заморгав, Уэйн помотал головой:

— Нет. Сделай так еще раз, — слова сами вырвались из его рта.

Она закивала и приблизила свое лицо:

— Я Алисса, кстати, — шепнула девушка, прежде чем припасть к густым каплям на его губах.

***

 

— Хочешь буду твоей девушкой? — Заявляет она, появившись из ниоткуда у него за спиной пока он бродил по магазину, чем немного напугала.

— А мы разве не встречаемся?

— Болван! — Алисса стукнула его надгрызанным багетом по голове. — Быть девушкой и парнем — это серьезно. А когда мы в последний раз делали что-то серьезное?

— Мы ведь совсем недавно разыграли сцену ограбления перед твоими родителями. Это не считается?

— Не думаю. В смысле, я могла бы это организовать и с моей бабулей, — Алисса пожала плечами. — И это при том, что она мертва, — добавила девушка.

— Тогда что ты предлагаешь?

— Хмм, — задумалась она, — трогал когда-нибудь женскую грудь?

— Ага.

— Типа кроме своей мамочки?

Уэйн закатил глаза, а затем по телу пробежал легион мурашек, когда Алисса схватила его руку.

— Вперед, — сказала она, прижав его ладонь к своей груди.

На ней был тонкий топ, который та наверняка купила в детской секции. Уэйну нравилось то, какой теплой она была на самом деле. Когда Алисса, двигала его руку, то, кажется, он почувствовал ее сосок.

— Какого дьявола? — На противоположной стороне ряда с бакалеей показался продавец. — А ну живо выметайтесь, придурки полоумные. — Старик кое-как старался догнать их, минуя ряд за рядом. Но удача была на их стороне (или все дело в молодости).

Они пробежали несколько кварталов. Алисса сжимала одной рукой его руку, а другой багет, за который она так и не заплатила.

***

 

Сидя у нее в комнате, они планировали план побега. Их никто не держал, но Алисса заявляла, что этот город медленно убивает, а потому им следует вырваться из этого изолятора временного содержания, пока не поздно и их не отправили за решетку навсегда.

Уэйн серьезно не воспринимал ее слова, пропуская все сказанное словно сито. В итоге, ему приходилось лишь кивать, так как пропускал он абсолютно все.

Они представляют собой порох высшего класса. Местные схватились за сердце, увидев тех вместе. Уэйн и Алисса улыбались, а это означало — жди беды. Уэйн знал об этом, пускай и делал вид что не понимает. Он и сам насторожился, когда словил себя на мысли, что слишком долго засматривался на Алиссу, когда она не замечала. Ему это не нравилось.

— Можно тебя поцеловать, Алисса? — Парень не до конца понимал, как ему удалось это произнести вслух.

Она, кажется, задержала дыхание, пока смотрела на него, ожидая, что тот рассмеется. Но ожидаемого не последовало. Девушка кивнула и прикрыла веки.

Несмотря на то, что она часто кусала своих губы, отрывая от них тоненькую кожу, они были такими гладкими, что отправь их под микроскоп — все равно не найдешь ни единой трещинки. Алисса притягивала его за края его старой куртки цвета хаки, а когда он прижался губами к ее шее, то издала тихий стон. В этот момент, Уэйн понял, что он влюблен (сколько ему еще потребуется поцелуев, дабы признать, что он был влюблен в нее еще после того самого случая в столовке?).

***

 

— Ну и подкосило же тебя, пацан, — Алисса складывает губы в трубочку и свистит, заметив в его руках цветы, которые он сорвал из грядки старой соседки.

Несмотря на то, что она высмеивала романтические всплески его гормонов, Алисса бережно поставила цветы в вазу, чмокнув перед этим Уэйна в щеку.

Они играли в старые игры на кассетах, пока в доме орал тяжелый рок. Слушали они такую музыку исключительно иронии ради.

Алисса путала пальцы в его черных прядях, когда подходил его раунд, не имея ни малейшего представления как сильно отвлекала его своими прикосновениями. Уэйн довольно прикрывал веки, пока лежал на диване в гостиной, закинув голову ей на колени.  
И это был тот самый момент, когда он решился:

— Как на счет того чтобы отправится в другую часть страны и забрать машину, которую хотел подарить мне отец?

— А мы можем перед этим разрисовать рожу моего отчима? — Алисса проводит кончиком пальцев по губам парня.

— Не вижу чтобы нас что-то останавливало, — Уэйн приподнялся, усаживаясь рядом.

— Тогда я лучше сбегаю за своей заначкой.

***

 

Они мчались по свободному шоссе. Алисса открыла окно и ветер теперь трепал ее волосы. Она подпевала каждой песне, что играла по радио. Это был небольшой момент в жизни Алиссы, когда она была счастлива. Уэйн, стараясь не смотреть на свои сбитые костяшки, улыбался, глядя на девушку. Это, все-таки, стоило того.


End file.
